Determine 1) the relationship between sleep stage and GH secretion in acromegaly; 2) whether spontaneous pulsatile and GHRP-stimulated GH secretion is normal for age when acromegalics are in remission; and 3) whether predictors for recurrence can be identified from these results. CORE LAB ONLY.